Master Elijah
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. It is the city of Iris, a city made entirely of vampires and created by the Original family. The buying and selling of female human "slaves" is a common practice. Elijah Mikaelson is given the gift of Katherine Pierce for his birthday, but she will not be easily tamed. Kalijah. Dominant and submissive themes. Warning: Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story will contain submissive/dominant themes and other forms of mature content. If you are uncomfortable with this type of material please don't read/flame. You have been warned.

* * *

1

The small kingdom of Iris was created over a thousand years ago by the Original family that consisted of-Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah Mikaelson. They weren't exactly kings or a Queen, but they were joint rulers. The three of them wanted the same thing-a place, a city made specifically for vampires without humans.

Iris was located on a large island in the outskirts of Europe. It had been hidden by witches so that when humans saw it the magnificent island represented a small island with nothing on it, but dirt.

The city of Iris had prospered and it was filled with vampires-their own little city. The only problem was food. The vampires didn't want humans nor did they want to drink from blood bags. So every once in a while they grabbed a few humans, compelled them to forget everything, and they became their own personal blood bags.

Then in 1492 Klaus got a "great" idea and started bringing in young, human girls to Iris so that they could become slaves-both sexual and blood slaves for the vampires. The girls were normally expensive and if they wanted one they often had to make special favors to Klaus.

The human slaves that were bought often wore pearl chokers around their necks with a jewel that read the initials to the vampire that they belonged too.

As soon as Klaus introduced the idea, the trafficking of human slaves grew to enormous proportions.

* * *

"I don't want a slave for my birthday, Niklaus," Elijah Mikaelson told his younger brother firmly over breakfast the day before his actual birthday. "Just like I haven't wanted one for the past 200 years."

"I would have hoped that you have changed your mind," Klaus said impatiently as he looked lovingly to his own human slave, Tiffany that was waiting patiently by the doorway. "Young human slaves can be lovely. I bet I can find you a nice, obedient slave. It must be hard work satisfying your sexual needs from the maids."

Elijah flushed and glared at his brother.

"Boys!" Rebekah rolled her eyes at her two older brothers who were now glaring at each other. "Would it kill you not to fight during breakfast for just one day? Elijah, why don't you just let him get you a slave to shut him up?"

"Thank you sister."

"I don't want one," he said as he pushed the door open. "I rather as Nik so politely puts it satisfied my sexual needs from the maids. Excuse me, I'm going to get some real work done."

The both of them watched as Elijah left. When the door closed, Rebekah turned to face him. "You're still going to get him a slave for his birthday, right?"

"Oh, yes."

* * *

The wagon wheels and the sobbing dozen or so girls jolted Katherine Pierce awake. Not that she had gotten much sleep. Katherine was a beautiful seventeen year old girl with golden brown skin, curly dark hair, and fierce brown eyes. More importantly she was a human girl. A slave ready told be sold off at an auction for a worthy vampire.

Katherine was no fool, she had heard all about the group of missing girls that always seemed to disappear during a certain time of the year, and never came back. Katherine had put all the pieces together from gossip and little old witches that had heard the stories from their ancestors. She knew everything. About Iris. The Original vampires. The female human slave industries.

Which made her feel all the more stupid for practically allowing herself to be kidnapped.

She had been walking towards the local bakery when a vampire had knocked her from behind and taken her hostage. She had taken vervain tea earlier that day, but she knew that wouldn't last.

When she had woken up she had kicked and screamed so much that the vampire guards had just tied up her legs and arms and put a cloth over her mouth. There were only six other girls in the wagon, all of them covered with tears. Katherine wanted to smack them for being so weak.

The wagon stopped suddenly and one of the vampires named Trevor said gruffly. "Get out."

There was another array of squeals and sobs as they dragged the girls into a very pink room by their arms. There was a group of seven female vampires all frozen around the age of thirty physically. Katherine had heard of them too. They were the ones in charge of glamorizing the girls and making them pretty enough to attract a worthy customer.

"Come in," they cooed. "Don't be afraid, we're going to have so much fun together!"

Katherine narrowed her eyes as Trevor pulled off the cloth from her mouth. "Try anything funny and I will personally rip out your heart. Got that?"

* * *

Two hours later Katherine's curls were bouncy and glossy, her lips were painted a deep red, and she was dressed in a light gold dress that was basically see through. Despite her bravery at the beginning she did feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Next!" she heard a voice boom. "Honestly, where do you pick these girls up? The swamps? I'm looking for a classic beauty, this is my brother we're talking about, and he's not going to be interested in a second degree whore."

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Mikaelson, I'm sure we will be able to find someone for your brother. Next! Bring the next girl in."

Trevor pulled Katherine by the arm causing Katherine to shriek. "Let me go!"

Klaus looked at her interested. "She's has spunk, hold her down Trevor."

Trevor grasped her arms so tightly that Katherine bit back a whimper. Klaus looked at her interested. His hands touched her breasts giving them a small squeeze, he traced his finger around one of her nipples before giving it a hard pinch that made Katherine whimper.

Klaus smirked. "You are tamable, good and you're rather pretty. Yes, I'll will take you." He snapped his fingers and another vampire came back with a box. "Is she a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Good." Klaus opened the box and pulled out a pearl chocker with a red ruby hanging from it with the initials. E.M. a slave necklace. Klaus put the necklace around her neck, he closed it with a clasp. "Welcome to the family, love."

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Stay here." Trevor hissed as he practically pushed Katherine into a small, yet finely decorated room. "Mr. Elijah's birthday is tomorrow, and the younger Mr. Mikaelson wants you to remain a surprise for him so you will stay here and try not to make too much noise, his bedroom is connected to yours." He said pointing to the wooden door that was next to a chest of drawers.

"And when am I'm going to meet the master?" Katherine said with sarcasm.

If Trevor heard it, he didn't even make a comment. "You will be presented to Mr. Mikaelson after his birthday dinner. Good night, Miss Pierce."

_Interesting so I am Miss Pierce, and not just simply slave,_ Katherine thought as she watched Trevor leave without another word. Her heart sunk when she heard the click of the door lock behind her. She turned around and kicked an expensive pillow in protest.

Once some of her rage had calmed down she looked around the room and she had to grudgingly admit that it was beautiful. If she had to say one nice things about the Mikaelsons was that they treated their property with style.

It was a decent size room with cheery red walls and golden brown furniture. There was a large bed with white covers and a vanity mirror filled with all kinds of perfume and scented lotions.

Curiosity, getting the best of her she started opening drawers and she almost snorted in response. It was so obvious. The drawers were filled with so many kind of lacy, see though underwear and bras in pastel colors of baby blue, white, and rose pink. In another drawer there were darker and trashier kind of underwear from corsets to G-strings to garter belts in black, red, and the palest pink that was almost like wearing nothing at all.

Katherine wasn't a prude, but even she felt herself blush as she picked up a pair of lacy boy shorts that were completely see though despite the lace. Who the hell would wear this?

She closed the drawer and then went towards the closet. There were filled mostly with dresses, skirts, and only a few pair of jeans. Katherine was happy to know that there were several pairs of expensive heels. In another part of the closet there were all kind of nighties and robes in shades of lavender, black, and white.

Suddenly feeling tired she grabbed the white baby doll nightgown with the tiny blue ribbon at the chest and a pair of dark blue panties with a little white ribbon in the center without bothering to find the bra to match.

Katherine headed towards the bathroom which was bigger than most she had seen and started filling the tub with warm water. The warm water made Katherine feel relaxed now if only she could take the damn slave necklace off. She tried tugging on it, but the damn pearls were resistant and she stayed with the peal chocker with the little red ruby with the initials E.M. her master's initials.

She wondered what kind of "master" Elijah would be, she closed her eyes briefly. What if he tied her up or didn't feed her? He would probably make her walk around naked just for Katherine's humiliating.

After half an hour of soaking in the tub Katherine blow dried her hair and slipped into the white baby doll nightgown. She frowned it was shorter than it look, it was basically just a long shirt since you could still see her dark blue panties.

She playfully rearrange her hair into a messy bun and just for fun she applied a dark red lipstick.

The door unlocked and Katherine flinched. But it was just a maid, she knew that because she wasn't wearing a slave necklace. That lucky bitch.

"Miss," she said. "I brought you, your dinner."

"Thank you." Katherine eyed the dinner on the tray. Red wine, chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetables, fork, and perfect a knife.

Once the maid had left, Katherine ignored the dinner but quickly hid the knife under her pillow. It was her only tool for getting out of this hell. Katherine looked towards the door. That was her master's bedroom, the master that didn't even know she existed yet.

Katherine took in a deep breath and turned the knob around. Yes, it opened! There was no one there yet, he was probably still at dinner, but tonight would be the perfect time to attack him. She would have to be fast of course, but Katherine Pierce wasn't afraid of winning.

* * *

Katherine spended four hours hearing noises from Elijah's bedroom, but a peep didn't come from her. Around, midnight still clutching the knife she opened the door of Elijah's bedroom. She peeked. There was someone asleep on the bed . . . wearing a suit. Who slept with a suit?

Using her tippy toes Katherine walked towards him until Katherine was in front of him. She softened, he didn't look that bad. Oh, well.

She was just about to stab the knife in Elijah's throat, when Elijah's eyes suddenly opened and he pushed Katherine to the wall, while at the same time managing to turn on the light. "Who are you?" he hissed.

He had his hand around her throat, not enough to choke her, but still holding on pretty tightly. Katherine jabbed the knife in Elijah's stomach and Elijah hissed in pain momentarily letting go of Katherine.

Katherine raced towards the door and grabbed the knob of the door.

It wouldn't budge. Damn, what kind of idiot slept with the door locked?

Katherine felt herself being picked up at almost nonhuman speed and put over someone's knee as they sat at the edge of the bed. A loud smack across her bottom echoed across the room causing her to yelp.

Elijah had removed the knife that she had jabbed in Elijah's stomach and he didn't seem bothered by the blood on his expensive suit because he had quickly placed Katherine over his lap.

Another slap, this one much harder was delivered to her awaiting bottom, Katherine bit her lip she was starting to regret this already. Elijah's palm connected again this time to her lower thighs which caused an uncomfortable, burning in her bottom. The "master" did knew how to spank.

Katherine started thrashing around in his lap, hoping that he would let her go, but he just held her around the waist tightly, she could feel her baby doll nightie lowering and the last thing she wanted to do was to show her breasts to the man who she barely knew and was already spanking her.

"Stop it! Ow! It hurts!" she snapped. "You idiot stop it! Ow! E-li-jah!"

"You know my name? Good." He said sounding almost cheerful, but he didn't stopped spanking her. "Now would you mind explaining why you tried to murder me in my sleep? Not a good try mind you, but I must admire the effort."

"You haven't, ow, heard?" Katherine could feel the heat radiating from her bottom and it wasn't comfy. "I'm your new birthday present." She blushed when one of her breasts slipped out of her nightgown.

Elijah thankfully stopped spanking her and merely slipped her breast back inside her nightgown while resting his hand on her bottom. "Who bought you?"

"I don't know some guy named Klaus." Katherine squirmed uncomfortably in his lap. His hand was still on her bottom and she didn't want it to be smacked any more, thank you very much. "I'm Katherine."

Elijah grumbled something under his breath. "I didn't want a slave."

"Do you honestly think I want to be here?"

Elijah didn't respond and Katherine was wondering if he was going to kill her. Katherine suddenly felt Elijah moving her panties slightly to the side. Katherine bit back a moan as he started teasing her clit, rubbing it slowly, first slow and then fast. Katherine's hips bucked and started moving to the rhythm.

She could feel herself getting wet, despite the little voice in her head telling her not to. His fingers just felt so good. Without warning, Elijah entered one finger inside her stretching her, which caused Katherine to whimper. She was a virgin which meant that she was tight and even his finger felt uncomfortable inside her. Her hot walls seemed too tightened around his finger and Katherine whimpered.

Elijah seemed to sense this because he pulled his finger out almost as quickly as he put it in. He kissed her bottom and started rubbing the sting away. "I think we'll save that for tomorrow."

Great. She had something to look forward too.

"I think I might like the idea of a slave after all." He sat Katherine on his lap and Katherine winced as her bottom touched his knee. "That is what happens darling, when you disobey me. So no more of that. And let your hair go free, I do like curls on a woman." He undid her bun and her curls fell free. "Understood?"

Katherine didn't respond, she just simply glared.

"Do I really need to spank you again to get it through that thick head of yours, you're mine now. My property. My birthday present." He said touching the jewel on Katherine's neck. "Red, it suits you"

"Yes." Katherine grumbled.

There was the ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he grabbed her chin_. "Yes, Master."_

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! If you have any suggestions/requests please tell me in a PM or review!


	3. Chapter 3

3

The Mikaelsons lived in a large manor, though "manor" was a bit of an understatement. Each of the Mikaelsons had their own large, spacious townhouse that were connected by gardens. Klaus' townhouse was in the middle, Elijah's was to the left, and Rebekah's to the right.

Each townhouse was visibly the same on the outside, but each Mikaelsons had decorated to their tastes. Klaus' was covered in paintings painted by him, Rebekah's was filled with furs and all kinds of girly things she had picked up from all over the world, and Elijah's own townhouse was visibly more modest. It was decorated with tasteful and elegant decorations.

But each house was basically the same, it had twelve rooms, a dining room, a living room, office, kitchen, gym, and a large room to use for their own personal use. Klaus used his as an art studio, Rebekah as a place to store all her vintage clothing and favorite classic movies, and Elijah used his as basically a room for the dust bunnies to live while they waited to be cleaned out by the maid.

Even though they all had their separate homes and quarters. The siblings still had meals together more than half of the time.

When Elijah stepped into the dining room in Klaus' townhouse he didn't even blink at the unusual display. There was breakfast already laid out. There were platters of fresh fruit, eggs, and toast. There were also pitchers of orange juice and coffee.

The only thing unusual about the display was that Klaus was drinking his "breakfast" from his slave, Tiffany's wrist ignoring the fact that he had drank enough blood to kill Tiffany.

"Niklaus." Elijah interrupted.

Klaus let go off Tiffany's wrist and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You can go now." He told her as Tiffany bowed and scurried out of the room.

Klaus took one look at Elijah's face and sighed. "What are you all pouty about?"

"Where's Rebekah?"

"She won't be joining us I'm afraid. I bet she's too busy spying and drooling over Marcel through the window. Our sister is quite desperate for affection if you haven't notice." Klaus smirked. Marcel was the human who took care of the horses. "Happy birthday by the way brother, I have planned a nice birthday celebration for you. Dinner tonight with all of your guests, followed by dancing. Though at night is when you will get your birthday present."

Elijah started pouring himself a cup of coffee without missing a beat. "I know about the slave gift, Klaus. About," he tried to remember her name. "Katherine."

Klaus' face grew annoyed. "Trevor told you didn't him? The man has no spine."

"No, it wasn't Trevor." He said as he sat down across from him. "Your little gift tried to assassinate me last night with a knife. It seems she wasn't too content about being bought off in an auction."

Klaus shrugged. "She really has no right to say, I thought she had spunk the little vixen. You need that, especially since you hang out with women that are about as interesting as a pair of stuffed animals."

Elijah ignored his insult. "I told you I didn't want a slave, Niklaus."

"What is with your aggression? Most slaves wouldn't tried and kill you in the middle of the night-and besides a knife wouldn't kill you. . .well, unless she chopped your head off, but with a kitchen knife that would be quite impossible. Then I guess we'll go slave shopping today after breakfast, not to worry brother you will have your birthday treat-"

Elijah raised his eyebrows and looked up from his coffee. "What would I want two slaves for?"

Klaus looked at him confused. "Katherine, still lives?"

Elijah set down his cup. "Of course she still lives, a kitchen knife wouldn't hurt me. Though, it did annoyed me that she popped out of nowhere and her sass and stubbornness aren't exactly attractive qualities."

"I thought you had killed her. You have killed for much less."

"Unlike you, brother I don't hurt people for my own amusement," he shrugged. "I merely spanked her a bit to get it through her head not to do it anymore. She was quite obedient after that."

Klaus had a sour expression on his face. "I would have strangled her or at the very least whipped her raw."

"Well, good thing I'm not you. Oh, and by the way cancel my birthday celebrations for today." Elijah said as he stood up. "I am in no mood for a party, I'm going riding."

Klaus' annoyed expression turned into a smirk. "You will probably be too busy disciplining your Katherine."

". . . Perhaps."

* * *

Katherine opened her brown eyes slowly and she sat up only to be welcome with a burning pain in her bottom. "Ow." She winced as she rubbed the pain away. Her bottom was still sore, it had turned slightly pink and even though Elijah had only spanked her for a little while his vampire speed and his anger had contributed to the soreness.

She had ditched her blue panties once she had scurried back to her room (now both doors were locked) the material had been uncomfortable around her bottom.

Her eyes closed. Crap, today was the master's birthday. Which meant that he was going to "unwrap" her tonight. Her stomach flipped as she realized that this was her fate. Be someone's obedient servant for the rest of her life and to lose her virginity to a vampire. Her stomach did another flip. Would it hurt?

It wasn't as if things back home were excellent either. Her parents had kicked her out for being too rebellious and she had been living in a crappy apartment trying to survive. As far as things went maybe she was better of being a slave in Iris. Though being bent over Elijah's knee and spanked and then fondled hadn't made one of its perks.

Something pink caught her eye in the dresser. She walked towards it and saw that it was a small, pink jar of baby lotion. There was a small note on it: _For your bottom, it should help. E.M._

Katherine snorted as she dropped the jar and note into the trashcan. She opened the drawer to look for a pair of panties and a bra for today. She opened one of the drawers where she had gotten the blue panties last night. She noticed that, that drawer is where all the "granny" underwear was kept compare to the other pieces of lingerie.

Katherine opened it, but found it completely empty. Elijah had removed it and left her with the lacy, barely their underwear. "Jerk." she hissed.

Katherine opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of pink panties that were completely made of lace, but at least they covered her bottom. As soon as the lace touched her bottom she winced as the scratchy material made contact with the tender skin and quickly removed them.

Lacy underwear and a spanked bottom from last night was not a great combination. She gingerly picked up the jar. Elijah seemed to have thought of everything.

* * *

Around eight one of the maids came into the room, carrying a package. Katherine looked up from where she was painting her nails red. "Sorry, miss but it's time for you to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

The girl blushed. "For tonight, miss. You are Master Elijah's, um, birthday present. I came to deliver your clothes and do your hair and make up."

Katherine reluctantly stood up. "All right-"

"Cami." Cami said. "I'm one of the maids for Elijah."

She nodded. Neither girl spoke as Cami curled her hair. Once it was perfectly curled she had started applying Katherine's makeup. Creamy pink lipstick, light brown eye shadow, blush, and a little mascara. Once she had finished adding the last coat of gloss. She said. "Please take off your clothes, miss."

Katherine tried not to blush as she took off her dress and bra, she hadn't bothered putting on panties. The lace was uncomfortable. If Cami thought this was weird, she didn't say anything. She noticed that her bottom was still pink.

She slipped into a G-string thong made of black satin with a long black ribbon made into a bow at the back that barely covered her front. A black garter belt was connected to the barely there underwear along with the black stockings. Cami helped Katherine slipped into a black leather corset that only seemed to cut off her ability to breath and crushed her breasts as she pulled the strings.

Katherine looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. From her face upwards she looked like an angel, from below her neck she looked like she worked at a strip club. My how times have changed.

"Are you sure my butt doesn't look too big?"

Cami shook her head. "That's the point of thongs. They are supposed to show off your . . . gifts."

Katherine snorted. "Does Elijah usually spank his slaves?"

Cami shrugged. "You're the first slave he has had. Though if you control your temper, Miss Katherine I'm sure he won't spank you anymore."

"Like that would happen."

Cami didn't argue. She could tell that Katherine had a strong temper and if there was one thing Elijah hated was strong willed women. "Please get on the bed, Miss Katherine."

"Why?"

"It is customary that the slaves . . . well that they await their masters tied up."

"How appropriate." She snorted. But not willing to risk another spanking she followed Cami towards her bed where Cami tied her wrists on the bed's banister with a pair of red, silk ropes

"Good luck, Miss Katherine." Cami bowed.

"Cami . . . will it hurt?"

"Maybe." She said. "But you will enjoy it."

Katherine gave an irritated sigh as she wiggled her arms under the silk ropes. "Somehow I doubt it."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for your reviews, I love reading them! I will try my absolute hardest to add all of you wonderful suggestions :) Kalijah Birthday chapter next!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Katherine was feeling uncomfortable tied up to the bed, completely helpless. She felt so helpless, so small, and almost delicate tied up and waiting for the master to claim her. Never in her life had Katherine felt so exposed and so slutty. In a twisted way, she kind of liked it.

Katherine shook her head, the ruby hanging from her slave collar hitting her clavicle. Why was she even thinking these things?

The corset was making it hard to breath, it was tight and the tightness seemed to be crushing her breasts and forcing them to be in a single position, clumped up exactly in the middle. Did men in Iris actually like this?

What Katherine was worried about more was losing her virginity. Not because it had some special meaning or something, but because she was wondering if it hurt. She wondered if Elijah would be a gentle or a harsh master.

He had spanked her (though in his defense Kat had tried to murder him), but he had pulled away after he had fondled her a bit and he had left a jar of baby lotion for her sore bottom, so he couldn't be that bad.

The door unlocked and a puzzled Elijah came in, his puzzleness turning into amusement at her being tied up. Katherine flushed red, this was far from funny!

He was dressed perfectly in his suit like always, though he started taking off his clothes.

Katherine felt herself blush when he stood in front of her completely naked. Her eyes lowered towards his erection. That was supposed to go inside her? How was it even going to fit?

Elijah sensing her discomfort started kissing her first on the lips and then trailing soft kisses from her neck to her belly causing Katherine to feel a warm, tickling sensation in her belly.

"I like you like this." He mused as he started pulling off the ribbons from her corset, finally letting her breath. "Tied up, waiting for me. Completely submissive."

"Well, don't get used to it." She snorted.

"Hmm," he landed a hard spank on her left cheek, leaving a pretty pink handprint. "I don't think so, what we agreed upon, you will listen to me, Katerina and no one else."

Katherine started squirming as she felt the sting. "Don't, I'm already sore."

Elijah started rubbing away the sting and giving her bottom a light squeeze. "Then behave. No more sass."

Elijah finished untying the strings of the corset and he took it off with a single swipe until Katherine's chest was bare. He squeezed one of her breasts while giving her nipple a small bite that made Katherine moan.

Liking the sound that came from Katherine, Elijah lowered his hand towards her thong. He teased her clit a bit through the thin material. Even through the material Katherine could feel his agile finger as he slowly rubbed her clit in slow motion.

The fear that Katherine had before seemed too disappeared to be replaced by sweet ecstasy. "Faster." She murmured.

Elijah playfully removed his hand.

Katherine pouted as she started thrashing around in her bed, her hands still bound. If her hands were free she would try and force Elijah to continue that motion that made her feel all the more wonderful.

"Elijah!" she whined.

"Patience, sweetheart." He said as he started pulling down the barely there underwear, garter belt, and stockings. He started teasing her nipples by rubbing them with his index fingers, Katherine arched her back, desperate for release. Elijah was desperate to make her his, but he wanted to tease her a bit more. She looked lovely, completely naked with her cheeks flushed, her hands bound, and only the slave collar around her neck. He ran a hand through her spine making her shiver. "You're just where I want you."

Elijah lowered his hands to her folds, they were glistered with her juices. Her sweet nectar. Much to her surprise, Elijah gently started licking the juices with his tongue with slow, teasing licks that send shivers down Katherine's spine, her anger and frustration melting.

He slowly entered one finger inside her, stretching her. Katherine felt tight and it was clear to Elijah that she was a virgin. He needed to go slow with her, be gentle but he also needed to feel pleasure as well.

Elijah added a second finger and Katherine tightened as she let out an uncomfortable groan. Elijah kissed her belly button. "You're safe with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Elijah didn't respond. He positioned himself at her entrance and Katherine held her breath. Instead of breaking her hymen with slow thrusts, he decided to break it one quick swipe.

Elijah quickly thrust into her causing Katherine to whimper with pain, but her cries seemed oblivious to Elijah. He felt so good with him inside her. Her hot, wet core tightened around his penis each time her thrust into her.

Elijah gripped her hips as he continued thrusting into Katherine. Katherine's body shook, both from nervousness and excitement. When Elijah had first entered her it had hurt, but later the pain had diminish a little bit.

Elijah's breathing hardened as he laid next to Katherine on the bed. He noticed that Katherine was laying down as limp as a statue and her face was pale. Elijah untied the red silk ropes releasing her hands. "Are you ok? It will get easier, Katherine. It was your first time."

"No," she winced as she sat up. "It was fine. It didn't hurt a lot."

There was a small amount of blood on the sheets and her pussy was a little bit swollen. Elijah went towards the bathroom and gently wiped away the blood, feeling a bit guilty as Katherine winced.

"It will get better."

She nodded and flushed. "Before this . . . it wasn't that bad. I liked it."

Elijah kissed her. "I like it when you're like this obedient... sweet like a slave should be."

Katherine scoffed. "Don't get used to it, master."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

5

When Katherine opened her eyes she realized two things. One, that Elijah had covered her up with a soft blanket and two that he had left. She stood up and pressed her ear to Elijah's room, but no sounds were coming out. She guessed that Elijah was out.

Covering herself up, she walked towards the opposite door. She was a little sore, but it wasn't that bad. She turned the knob of the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was still locked.

Katherine felt her irritation growing. The sweet moment that she had shared with Elijah yesterday was gone. It was a brand new day and Katherine was not going to be copped up in this small, pathetic little room, for much longer.

She dropped the blanket on the floor and walked towards the bathroom. She filled the tub with warm water and bath salts to help her relax. The warm water felt good and comforting on her skin, almost like a security blanket.

Katherine closed her eyes and realize that even though she was seventeen, an adult in her own mind she had just become a woman last night. Elijah's woman. A tiny, little smile spread on her lips before she forced herself to make it disappear.

What she was thinking sounded so old an old fashion, Elijah's woman, his property, simply _his._ And even though a large part of her refused to bend over and listen to him, a tiny part of her liked the fact of him telling her what to do.

It was sort of . . . thrilling.

Not that she would ever admit it out loud.

* * *

Katherine choose to wear a tight red dress, little black booties, and a pearl bracelet to match her slave necklace. Her hair was long and curly around her heart shaped face and she had darkened her eyelashes and painted her lips a bright red.

She stomped her foot childishly. All dolled up and nowhere to go.

A second later, Cami came into the room carrying a basket of freshly washed laundry and Katherine barely noticed that when she had been taking a bath Cami had come up and cleaned up her room.

Cami looked up. "How was it, Miss Katherine?"

Katherine wobbled her foot inside her heel. "It was something I surely never experience before."

Cami looked satisfied. "Was he gentle?"

"Believe me, Cami gentle is not the word I would use to describe Elijah, but he was nice enough. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Cami started putting fresh undergarments in Katherine's drawers. "He is in his office I assume. He had breakfast with his brother-the other Mr. Mikaelson as is now working in his office. That reminds me, miss you slept through breakfast. Would you like something to eat?"

Katherine shook her head. "What I want is to go outside! My dress is too pretty, I'm too pretty to be stuck in this room for the rest of my life until I wither up and die. Can I at least go outside, to the garden, to walk around?" _And to look for a way to escape._

Cami looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, miss, but Mr. Mikaelson insisted that you should stay in your room. I mean you were only bought two days ago, it's only natural that he doesn't let you out until he figures out that he can trust you."

Katherine pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "That man is so paranoid, he will never let me out-"

"It's because you're too stubborn and hard headed, Miss Katherine, men don't like that." Cami scolded. "Be nice to him, compliment him, seduce him and you will get more privileges."

Katherine smirked as she lowered her dress so that her breasts were more visible under the tight dress. She opened the door.

"Oh, miss where are you going?"

Katherine winked. "To convince him."

* * *

Elijah was in his office going over some of the rules that they were trying to pass that included not leaving corpses in the middle of the street when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Katherine pop her head into the room. "Hello, master!"

"Katherine," he said as he closed his laptop. He was frowning deeply, not even the dress that Katherine was wearing distracted him. "What are you doing? I told Cami that you should stay in your room."

"I know, don't get mad at Cami." She said her voice sounding sugary sweet. "I insisted, I just wanted to ask you a little favor. Can I pretty, pretty please go outside-"

"No." Elijah interrupted before she could even finish. He turned back to his computer. "Now go back to your room, you have dozen of books in there."

"I don't want to read." Katherine scowled, losing all the sweetness from her voice. "I want to go outside."

Elijah raised an eyebrow amusedly. "Why should I let you go outside? So that you can crawl under a gate and escape? I don't think so, I've grown rather fond of you. Why do you want to go outside?"

"To walk, to look at the flowers!" Katherine said in an exaggerated sigh as she sat on his desk and crossed her legs and leaned over so that Elijah had a nice glimpse of her breasts. "To play."

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing?" Elijah cocked his head to the side, though his eyes were fully locked on Katherine's slightly exposed breasts.

"Oh, Elijah." Katherine placed a hand on his knee. "One is never too old to be playing."

"Katherine, if you're trying to seduce me," Elijah's hand lingered on Katherine's breasts before he stood up and turned to face his back to her. "It's not going to work."

Katherine tried to hide her disappointment, she had, had him! Katherine walked towards him, his back still facing her. Katherine dipped her hand inside his pants and started fondling his cock, giving it soft, gentle strokes and every once in a while a gentle squeeze. "Please," she murmured. "Only for a little while, you had your fun. Now it's my turn to have mine." Katherine slipped out her hand from his pants.

Elijah turned around and kissed her, roughly pressing her against his desk before placing her on top of it. Katherine wrapped her leg around his waist, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy. "So can I go out and play?"

Elijah kissed her neck and started fondling her breasts. "I rather you stay here and play with me."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

6

Katherine's legs were still wrapped around Elijah's waist and she could feel the short dress inching upwards, exposing her things. Elijah placed one of his hands on her thigh and started fondling it.

Katherine felt a chill go down her spine. She didn't know if it was because of pleasure or because she was actually trying to seduce an Original vampire centuries older than her.

_He's just a man_! She scolded herself, _Centuries older or not, he is still just a man, and all men_ _are the same!_

Elijah's had reached upward, under her dress and he was just pulling down the waistband of her panties when Katherine sat up. "Stop."

Elijah frowned, obviously annoyed about the teasing. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "What are you doing?"

Katherine tried to contain her nervousness as she fiddled with his tie and the buttons of his shirt, while gently rubbing his thigh with her ankle. "You told me I could go play." She said as she raised her head and fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "And I want to go play now."

Elijah pressed his hands on her thin waist, his fingers gently rubbing her ass. He murmured. "But we were having so much fun together. Don't tease me like that, Katherine. I don't like it."

Katherine smiled as she fiddled with the ruby hanging from the row of pearls. "I'm not teasing you. Well, we can have fun later." She looked at the stack of papers on his desk. "Besides you have work to do."

"All right." Elijah said after a moment as he kissed her. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

The Mikaelson gardens were very beautiful, Katherine had to grudgingly agree. Elijah's garden stretched out for what seemed like miles and it was covered in trees and rose bushes. They reminded her of home.

Not that home was exactly filled with fluff and unicorns, but still.

Katherine stopped short when she saw a familiar plant. They were baby plants, barely visible between two rosebushes, but Katherine recognize them instantly enough. Vervain.

She wondered why Elijah was growing these in his backyard. He probably used them to torture other vampires for information, but to Katherine it was a gold mine.

She quickly slipped some inside the cleavage of her dress. At least it would prevent compulsion.

Katherine stayed for a little while outside, before she slipped back into her room. She could feel herself sweating. This little vervain might be her only change of escape. She was certainly not going to waste it.

"Can you get me some tea, Cami?" Katherine asked her as she pulled out the vervain that she had hidden inside her cleavage. Cami's eyes widened as she saw the vervain that Katherine was slipping inside the tea. "Miss Katherine, what are you doing, if they find out-"

"They won't find out," she narrowed her eyes. "Right?"

Cami lowered her eyes. "I swear I won't tell. But Miss Katherine, you can't be running these risks, if Mr. Mikaelson finds out-"

"He won't find out."

"He will kill you."

"He won't kill me." Katherine said sounding much for more confident than she felt.

* * *

"I've never seen you so happy, Elijah," Rebekah told her brother as they walked near the horses stables. "I dare say Nik did well. If I knew a slave was all you needed to loosen up I would have gotten you one years ago."

"It's much more complicated than that, dear sister." Elijah tried to explain, though it really wasn't that complicated. "I couldn't have just thrown her out like Niklaus would have done, I'm not that heartless."

"So how is she?" Rebekah asked curious.

Elijah hesitated. He couldn't really explain Katherine. "She's stubborn and hard headed, impulsive, sassy, but she can be very sweet and manipulating when she really wants too."

"Sassiness is good in a woman." Rebekah prompted. "That means she has spunk."

"It's not attractive."

"You'll change your mind." Rebekah straightened up. "Marcellus?"

"Miss Rebekah, Mr. Mikaelson." Marcel gave a quick bow as he handed Elijah a piece of paper.

_Got all dirty, while playing._

_Help me clean up?_

_Katherine._

Elijah folded the piece of paper as calmly as he could and put it in his suit pocket. He kissed her sister's cheek. "Excuse me, dear sister I have some matters to attend to."

Rebekah pouted. "Where are you going? You promised we would spend all day together."

"I'm sorry." He said. "Something urgent came up."

* * *

Katherine had filled the large tub in her bathroom with water and lots of bubble bath. Sweet scented candles filled the room with a vanilla scent. It felt weird taking a bath in the middle of the afternoon.

Katherine tried to ignore the guilty pit in her stomach, as far as masters went Elijah wasn't that bad. So was it normal for her to feel this nagging pit in her stomach?

Someone knocked.

Katherine perked up. "Come in."

Elijah came into the room, still perfectly dressed. "I got your message. It was very . . . subtle."

Katherine smirked at him. "You're a smart man, figure it out. Actually, I need some help washing up. You see I can't reach my back." She handed him a fluffy pink sponge.

Elijah crouched down near the tub and Elijah leaned forward gently washing her back, before he pulled away. Katherine leaned back, it was obvious that he was not amused. "What are you doing, Katherine?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm just being sweet and obedient like you want me to, Master."

Elijah was obviously not buying it. He compelled her (or tried to anyway) "What are you doing?"

"I just want both of us to get along." She said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

Screw it, guilt gone.

Katherine grabbed the edge of his suit jacket and tried to push him inside the tub. "There's plenty of room for two."

"Katherine." He said trying to unsuccessfully pull away. "I have work."

"Work will be there when you get back." She told him as she stood up and got out of the tub, dripping wet as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She raised an eyebrow. "Hand me a towel?"

Elijah ignored her request as he pressed her against the wall and started kissing her rather roughly while Katherine unbuttoned the buttons of his pesky suit. Elijah rummaged his hands through her wet curls while Katherine unbuttoned his pants, kicking them to the floor.

She started stroking his cock, teasing him as she gently bit his shoulder.

Elijah growled as he placed Katherine on the bathroom floor with him on top of her, and pressed a thumb to her bottom lip. "I make the rules."

"Whatever you say, master." Katherine pressed a hand on his chest as her fingers fiddled with his nipples. Elijah grasped Katherine's hand away and started kissing her from her neck to her belly, before he bit her nipple gently. A moan escape from Katherine's mouth. "Elijah." She murmured.

If Elijah heard her, he didn't answer. His hands lowered to between her thighs as his fingers started teasing her swollen clit. Katherine raised her thigh as she moved her hips back and forth desperate for release. "Elijah . . . please. . . I need you."

"I know you do."

Elijah removed his fingers from her clit and simply stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked obviously flustered as Elijah stood up and started putting on his clothes. Katherine stood up and wrapped her already dried body with a towel. "Elijah, we're not done."

"Oh, sweetheart we hadn't even started," Elijah kissed her forehead while gently patting her bottom. "I have work to do, and didn't you listen this morning? You tease me, I tease you."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

7

A few weeks later Katherine found herself curled up next to Elijah. She was feeling tired, but fully satisfied. Who knew that she would actually start to enjoy this little trade between her and Elijah? She tried to shake the though from her head, she could not actually be starting to get used to this, let alone like it. It was wrong in so many ways.

Katherine reminded herself that she only had few vervain plants left, safely tucked away in an empty box of tampons. She had gone back once to see if there were any more, but there hadn't been and Katherine didn't know if she should be glad or disappointed.

Cami had stayed true to her word and hasn't uttered a peep, but Cami was naturally sweet and good a few well-placed questions and she would be singing like a canary, so Katherine had to figure out something and fast, but the thing was she wouldn't dare escape while Elijah was sleeping right next door.

Katherine was sure that he would hunt her down and she didn't want to be reduce to just simply a slave again and kept locked up. Katherine knew that she had finally earn Elijah's trust and he didn't look over his shoulder every time she moved. But Katherine couldn't afford to make one wrong move, otherwise everything would be screwed.

"What are you thinking about?" Elijah asked as he wrapped a curl around his index finger. "You aren't usually this quiet."

Katherine raised an eyebrow as she sat up from where she had been resting her head against his chest. "Excuse me? I thought you liked it when I would shut up."

Elijah smiled. "Not always."

"Well, then I would appreciate a schedule." She climbed on top of him and kissed him softly, gently brushing her hand though his hair. She had thought seducing Elijah would have been much more difficult, but so far it had been pretty easy. Though, she had only done it for a couple of weeks.

"I thought you liked it when things were more spontaneous," he murmured as he pulled her forward for a kiss.

"Well, you're right about that." She tried to pull away, but he didn't her let. He still had one hand pressed against her cheek. He rubbed his index finger against her cheek. Katherine pulled up the blanket that had begun to slide down her waist.

"I'm leaving." He murmured.

That perked her up, she tried to appear nonchalant while trying to push back the smile that was creeping on her face. "What?"

"Yeah," he said apparently not noticing the sudden mood change in Katherine. "Klaus and I have to handle some business in Europe, some younger vampires that are getting riled up. Don't worry, it won't take long-a couple of weeks at the most."

Katherine bit her tongue as she started kissing his neck as she rummaged a hand through his chest.

Elijah grasped her wrist and Katherine gulped. Had she misspoken? But Elijah simply smiled. "As much as I want to continue this, I need to start packing."

Katherine nodded as she blew a sigh of relief. "Of course."

Elijah kissed her forehead and murmured. "Be a good girl, ok, I'll be back soon."

* * *

"If I may have your attention, gentleman" the cheery stewardess said over the plane's intercom. "We will be landing in Paris in five minutes. Thank you for flying with us and have a lovely trip."

Elijah looked outside of the window of the private jet and picked up his glass of wine. He had barely taken a sip when he noticed Klaus sitting across from him with an impish sort of smile on his face. "Is there something wrong, Niklaus?"

"Oh, no," he said. "Just thinking to myself that's all."

Elijah leaned back against the jet's comfy leather chairs. "Then by all means, share."

"It's just I find this, you in particular odd, brother. One might say even hypocritical." Klaus said simply as he folded his arms across his chest. Elijah raised an eyebrow and Klaus took this as a sign to proceed. "If I may recall a conversation we had a few weeks ago, you had no desire to acquire a slave, but you received one for your birthday. I was sure that you were going to throw her out, but I noticed that she became sort of a pet, you can say of yours. You have become possessive, I'm amazed you even agreed to come on this trip with me."

"Iris has my full attention, like it always has, brother." Elijah said sounding irritated. "As for Katherine, yes I admit I have become a bit fond and overprotective when it comes to her. But you know as well as I do, how dangerous it is for slaves to be running around especially when their masters aren't nearby."

"With that jewel around her neck, no one will doubt that she is the property of an Original and I know you wouldn't want her pretty face damage." He shrugged. "However, if I were her master I would have chained her up until I return."

"We have arrived." The stewardess said. "Please exit through the left side of the plane."

Elijah stood up. "Well, thankfully she is my slave, not yours. Katherine can be stubborn and strong willed, but even she knows that her fate is worse outside of the gates of the house and in Iris."

"My brother, so trustworthy, but females can be crafty and when I bought her for you I could see the devil in her eyes."

* * *

Snap.

Katherine stopped, almost midjumping when she heard the noise. She turned around, but there was nothing. She calculated that it was about midnight, she hadn't slept a wink waiting for the palace staff to fall asleep. There were guards of course, but only at the entrance and they were more interested in fooling around and drinking that watching her.

Katherine had dressed in a pale, peach dress that was the least fancy of all the clothes she had (she cursed the fact that the only pair of jeans she had were in the wash) and over it a big coat that made her look slightly bigger.

She had wrapped a scarf around her slave necklace, now she only had to escape. She had found a hidden door that lead to the city behind the rosebushes were she had found the vervain that had obviously not been in use for a long time.

Katherine gulped and she felt her stomach drop with guilt, fear, and nervousness as she pulled the handle. "I'm sorry, Elijah." And then she was free.

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Cami knocked on the door, outside of Katherine's bedroom. When she didn't answer she knocked again. "Miss Katherine? Are you ill?"

After a few seconds, Cami pushed the door open and found the room completely empty, it didn't look like anyone had slept there last night and the closet door was open, revealing a few missing items.

Cami could feel herself losing the color in her face. "Miss Katherine?" she called out again, but she knew it would be no use. She was gone.

The master would have a fit.

* * *

Elijah put down his pen and stared irritably at his baby brother across from him, who was even in a worse mood than he was. This was the third day that Elijah and Klaus had been in Paris, they had solved their usual business with the trouble makers when Klaus had sprung this news on him.

"Why should we make Iris bigger?" Elijah asked exasperated. "Niklaus, what is the point? The vampires are already hard enough to control not to mention than the younger vampires are becoming more reckless."

Klaus stood up and stared at the Eifel tower that could be see standing a few miles away. "You don't have my mind, Elijah my imagination. By making Iris bigger we, my brother would become invisible. Every vampire will cringe when they hear our names and no one will dare attack us if they know that they had to get past the citizens first."

Elijah let out an irritated sigh as he leaned back. "It all comes back to power with you, doesn't it Klaus? Iris has over 800 residents, isn't that enough for your so called vampire army?"

Klaus opened his mouth to argue when Elijah's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out.

"Do you have to answer that now?"

"It might be important."

He frowned when he saw one new text message. It was probably just Rebekah, though the number came from his house, not Rebekah's.

One new text message_: Mr._ _Mikaelson, Miss Katherine disappeared from the manor two days_ _ago. We were hoping that she would come back already, but she hasn't. We feel that she might be in trouble.-The Staff._

Apparently, no one in the staff had the courage to call him, though they were smart about that. Elijah was beyond furious. You could see it on his face, his face was pinched and his jaw tightened as he put away his cell phone.

Katherine. He had been foolish enough to trust her. She had been so obedient lately, so sweet and charming, Elijah should have known better. He couldn't believe that he had been fooled by a seventeen year old girl.

Elijah stood up. "I'm taking the first plane back to Iris right this second. You can finish whatever it is you need to finish at this precise moment, Niklaus."

Klaus frowned. "What's your hurry?"

"It seems that Katherine went missing, or escaped more likely."

Klaus' lip curled into a smirk. "I told you, you should have chained her up."

"Shut up, Klaus." He snapped.

* * *

Katherine shivered as she forced herself to open her eyes. She was greeted with darkness, it was late evening. How long had it been two days? Three? Since she escaped from Elijah's home, she honestly couldn't remember, she just knew that this had be the stupidest idea that she ever came up with.

What had she honestly expect, that she could just walk out of Iris and do what in the human world? She didn't have any identification or any friends or relatives. She didn't even know where she would end up if she left Iris, with her luck she would probably fall into a black hole.

Katherine, the night that she had escaped had decided to wait until morning to leave, in order to appear less suspicious, but she had ran into another problem. There were guards at the entrance. All male guards would be easier, she could probably charm them, though that was only half of the problem. Some of the guards were women which meant that she wouldn't be able to charm them and they were more astute than the men.

Katherine shivered as she curled herself up into a little ball, forcing herself to keep the slave necklace hidden. She had been sleeping in the streets of Iris like a homeless person, looking over her shoulder and trying to avoid eye contact.

A part of her begged her to go home, at least she had clothes, a warm bed, and food, here outside she had nothing. But she couldn't bear to go back to Elijah, he would probably kill her.

Her stomach grumbled a little. Food. It seemed to cry out.

"Hey, sweetheart."

A chill ran down her spine as she turned to the side, there were three shaggy hair vampires who were obviously drunk. Katherine tried to hide the freshly bruises and scars she had gotten when she had fallen last night, but it was too late they had seen it.

"She's human!" the second vampire said excitedly. "A loose blood bag ran away perhaps?"

"Lucky for us." The third vampire said as he forced Katherine up. "It's been so long since I've seen such a pretty, little human."

"Leave me alone!" she hissed as she digged her nails as deep as she could in his arm. "You disgusting, little-"

He knocked her to the floor and she felt a throbbing in her head. Katherine attempted to weakly kick as they tried to pull up her dress. She felt the tears stung her eyes, this couldn't be happening.

Something moved in the darkness, she shut her eyes and then she felt something warm and sticky against her cheek. Blood.

"Get up!" someone hissed as he pulled her to her feet and pulled back down her dress. Katherine looked up, shaking.

"E-Elijah?"

Elijah turned around. The look on Elijah's face would have scared the devil himself.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

9

To say that Elijah was simply mad was an understatement. He was furious.

From the moment that he had killed those vampires, he hadn't once let go off Katherine's wrist. In fact his grip seemed too tightened with every block that they were closer to home.

Katherine squirmed uncomfortably and tried to released her wrist from his iron grip, but couldn't. Elijah seemed to be dragging her along with him. Katherine would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, she was damn terrified.

She hadn't known that Elijah could be so scary when angry, even when Katherine had tried to kill him he hadn't looked as angry as he did now. He had been more amused than angry that time and he had simply spanked her. However, this time Katherine doubted that she would be left off the hook with a simple spanking.

Would he kill her? That was the thought that terrified Katherine the most. But Katherine would rather be killed, other than sold off to another master.

When they reached Elijah's manor, Elijah ignored the rest of the servants and kept dragging Katherine up the stairs. Cami threw Katherine one last pity look. When they reached her room he placed Katherine on the pretty blue colored chair with an arm rest and gripped both arm rests, preventing Katherine from escaping.

There was very little room between them, so Katherine couldn't avoid him. She doubted that she could even seduce him.

Katherine shut her eyes tightly. "If you're going to kill me . . . just do it ok?"

"I'm not going to kill you," he growled. "Though I should for scaring me half to death. What the hell were you thinking, Katherine?"

Katherine didn't answer.

"Goddamit, Katherine answer me!" he hissed. "Why did you escape? What purpose was there of escaping? Surely your human life out there isn't better."

"It isn't." she murmured. "I was just. . ." she trailed off. "I don't like being told what to do, I like being independent."

"This isn't about being independent, Katherine. It's about surviving. When a human girl steps into the city of Iris she is basically dead already. If I hadn't gotten there in time-"he closed his eyes. "Did they hurt you in any way? Were you harmed?" he traced his finger gently over the bruises on her arm. "In worse ways than these."

She shook her head. "No." it took her a minute to realize that she was trembling. "Are you going to punish me?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight." He pushed back a stray curl, his anger seemed to have calm down. He kissed the side of her forehead. "I'll send Cami with some food and herbs for your injuries, rest."

* * *

Days had passed, and Katherine could feel that Elijah was ignoring her. Ever since he had rescued her, he had barely said two words to her. He hardly even slept in his bedroom anymore. Cami tried to tell her that he was busy, but Katherine had spied him through her window several times simply reading a book.

And not only had he stopped talking to her, but they hadn't slept together since before he went to Paris, he hadn't even punish her for running away. He had however, forbidden her from going outside, but she could still explore the rest of the large house as long as she had one of the bodyguard that he had insisted that she have at all times.

Katherine couldn't feel, but her temper rising and it didn't help that the rest of the maids were whispering about her in the halls.

". . . Ruin. .."

"The master was so disgusted. . ."

"Stupid, little girl did she really think she could run away?"

"I wonder why he hasn't killed her."

"I heard that he is re selling her. I swear I overheard him telling his brother that he was going to sell Miss Katherine and get a slave that would actually listen to him."

That did it. Katherine was not going to let Elijah re sell her like she was a farm animal. Yes, she had done a stupid thing, but Katherine regretted it and she was not going to let Elijah take control of the situation. She was going to be giving him a piece of her mind.

* * *

"You can leave," Katherine told the bodyguard whose name she couldn't remember. She was standing in front of Elijah's private office. "I need to talk to him privately."

Katherine entered his office and found everything in perfect order which only seemed to irritate Katherine's temper even more. She didn't know why she was so angry at Elijah because he was ignoring her. Maybe she had gotten too used to receiving his attention.

"_Re selling"_ that was the word that wouldn't leave her mind. Katherine started throwing whatever she could find in the room. She grabbed the books from the book shelves and threw them on the ground. She ripped the pages from them and shredded them around the floor. She broke the expensive vases that must have cost a fortune, and she tossed everything on his desk into the trashcan.

Katherine huffed, feeling a bit better. There. That would show him.

* * *

"KATHERINE!"

Later that night, while Katherine was getting ready for bed, Elijah stormed into her room still perfectly dressed without bothering to knock like he usually did. Katherine had changed into a blue and white baby doll nightgown and had her curly hair tied back with a blue ribbon.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes?"

"What has been going through your head recently," he snapped. "First you escape and now you destroy my office. Why?"

Katherine turned around childishly.

Elijah grasped her arm. "Damn it, Katherine I deserve an answer!"

"You don't deserve anything!" she hissed as she attempted to punch him, but Elijah grasped her fist.

He placed her over his lap and pulled back her nightgown, while at the same time removing her frilly underwear. Katherine squirmed in his lap, knowing what was coming next. Elijah slapped his hand against her bottom, harder than he would usually do resulting in a pale pink handprint. "Damn it, Katherine I'm tired of your unreasonable behavior. If I have to spank you every night so that you understand that you need to obey me, I will!"

Elijah slapped his hand against her left cheek this time as he finished his sentence. Katherine could feel her cheeks jiggling with every slap as Elijah alternated between cheeks. Katherine could heard the rhythm of it, slap, smack, slap, smack. Katherine was sure that Elijah was slapping every inch of her bottom.

Katherine tried to stand up, but Elijah snapped. "Stay still, I'm not finish with you yet."

"Well, I am." She hissed as she digged her nails in his thigh. "And I don't care if you spank me until I can't sit down, I'm quitting. I'm no longer going to be your salve. I rather quit that have you re sell me."

"You can't quit." Elijah said sounding amused as he stopped spanking her. "And why are you talking about re selling? I would never re sell you. Is that why you destroyed my office and why you're so upset because of a rumor?"

She flushed, momentarily forgetting the sting on her bottom. "So, it's not real?"

"Of course it's not real." He said relaxing. "After everything you put me through I wouldn't resell you."

Elijah started rubbing the sting away. "I'm sorry about your office, I'll clean it up."

"We have people for that." He snorted as he placed her on the bed. "There are other ways you can make it up to me."

Katherine smirked at him as Elijah started kissing her, his hands removing her nightgown in one quick swipe, leaving her completely naked.

She watched breathlessly as Elijah took off his suit, slowly. "Would you please hurry up?!"

"Patience." He chuckled.

"I don't have any."

"No, you don't." Elijah said his fingers teasing her wet folds that were glistering with her juices. "I'm beginning to think that you enjoy being my slave or at least getting spanked."

"A little bit of both, though my bottom would probably not agree." Katherine giggled. Elijah lowered his upper body on Katherine, each of his arms on opposing sides of the bed, trapping her. Elijah kissed her while at the same time cupping her right breast, gently teasing her by giving it a little squeeze, his fingers traveled to her wet folds as he entered one finger inside her, causing her to moan and for her hips to buck back and forth.

Katherine could feel her desire growing as her own hands traveled on Elijah's back, exploring every inch of his body. She gave his bottom a small squeeze as Katherine whispered in his ear. "Lay down."

Much to her surprise, Elijah did as he was told and Katherine laid on top of him. She pressed, tiny butterfly kisses against his torso before stopping at his growing erection. She gave it tiny kisses until she reached the tip.

She teased him by licking the tip of his cock, before she entered it between her plump lips. Her tongue expertly caressing it. Elijah rummaged a hand through her dark hair causing Katherine to suck a little faster.

Katherine pulled away her cheeks flushed. "That was fun."

"Yes, it was." Elijah cupped her face before pressing her back on the bed. "But you had your fun."

He gripped her bottom, ignoring Katherine's whimpers of pain as he slid into her, not too gently. Katherine moaned with pleasure as she digged her nails in Elijah's back as he continued to thrust into her, her walls tightening around his cock. He nibbled on her ear and hissed into it. "You belong to me, do you understand? Me and no one else, understand. So no more running?"

Katherine weakly shook her head. "No more running."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Stay still." Elijah told a very impatient Katherine who seemed anxious to get away from him. They were standing in the middle of Iris, after many puppy dogs eyes and pouts, Elijah had finally relented and told Katherine that she could visit Iris as long as he was with her. Katherine had grudgingly agree. "We'll see everything I promise."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Do you promise?"

She had dressed in a short, dark blue dress (that Elijah had disapprove off, but at the end she had managed to convince him as well) and black high heels. Her long brown hair was falling in gentle curls around her heart shaped face, the way that she had expertly applied her make up made her look a little older than she actually was. The slave necklace made of pearls and the ruby was hanging around her neck. He couldn't help but noticed that the pearls were making marks on her skin and it couldn't be too comfortable to sleep in.

Elijah smiled. It was kind of cute how excited she was. Not enough to let her go alone, but still. "I promise." He offered his hand.

Katherine rolled her eyes, but placed her hand in his. Her hand felt so tiny nestled in between his large one. Katherine gave it a small squeeze that surprised Elijah. "Come on, let's go."

The two of them began walking through the small shops and Katherine curiously looked at the objects in the shops while Elijah just sat back and watched her look at things like a child in a toy store. It was obvious that before she meet him, she wasn't used to the fine things in life.

Elijah saw the way that Katherine was looking at a red silk dress. It was strapless and covered with small stones across the bust. It was the kind of dress that was short in the front, but long in the back.

"Do you want it?" Elijah asked unexpectedly pulling out his wallet.

Katherine looked startled, she blushed, and then shook her head quickly like a bobble head. "No, I mean I couldn't, I already have dozens of dresses in my closet, and I broke your trust." She stumbled on her words.

"You've been behaving." Elijah interrupted. "And I didn't ask how many dresses you had, you could have a hundred. I asked if you wanted it."

Katherine turned redder. "It's too expensive."

He snorted. "I have money." he turned towards the saleswoman. "Wrap it, up please."

She nodded, "Certainty, Mr. Mikaelson." As they waited for the dress to be packed, Katherine kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he mumbled.

"Thank you." She said as she held his hand.

Elijah nodded as he pulled out a gold box from his jacket. "I got you another present." He opened the box and presented Katherine with a new slave necklace-this one a long white gold necklace with a little ribbon at the end. In the middle of the ribbon was a small diamond with the gold initials EM.

Katherine stared curiously at it. "It's so pretty."

Elijah unclasped the pearl necklace. "It should be more comfortable to sleep in at least." He place the new necklace over her neck. "There. Perfect."

* * *

A few days later Katherine was trying on her new dress in her room barefoot and admiring her new necklace. She gave a little spin in front of the mirror. "I'm a princess!"

She had to admit that her new dress suited her figure perfectly, it hugged her curves and even made her waist look smaller.

"Your new house is absolutely beautiful, Elijah. Did you re do it?"

Elijah chuckled. "Ages ago it seems, but then again it has been a long time since you have visited, Hayley."

Katherine frowned. Hayley? Who the hell was Hayley? She wasn't used to having females around that weren't the servants or Rebekah.

Katherine peeked through the window and saw Elijah and a pretty brunette walking arm and arm. She knew it wasn't a slave or a servant. Perhaps a vampire? Elijah didn't seem like the type to have friends.

She looked at the way that they were closely walking, Elijah was even smiling at her. Something he rarely seem to do with her because he was too busy guarding her as if she were a puppy. She watched as Hayley touched Elijah's arm and Elijah didn't pull away.

Katherine frowned, not liking what she was seeing. Of course she knew that it was very common for vampires who owed slaves to have significant partners, though she wasn't used to the idea, especially since Elijah had been spending all of his time with her.

Katherine felt her irritation growing as she griped the edge of the window and saw them continuing their conversation with Hayley's high pitched giggles. Elijah saw the way that Katherine was leaning over the window.

"Katherine, you're going to fall." He cautioned.

Katherine blushed as she leaned back. "Sorry." She said even though she didn't really mean it.

Hayley noticed Katherine's slave necklace. "Oh, Elijah you have a slave. How cute." She smirked as she gave his arm an extra squeeze. "Come on, let's not waste any time here, you promised me you would show me the gardens."

* * *

Later that night there was a knock on the door. Katherine knew it was Elijah, but she didn't answer. She was too angry with him. She just snuggled into her pillow, refusing to face him. Elijah entered anyway.

He was surprise when he saw Katherine snuggled into her pillow pretending to be asleep. Elijah began to gently place kisses across her cheek and neck while fondling her breasts while trying to "wake" her.

Katherine smack him on the back of his head with a pillow. "Go away. I'm not in the mood."

Elijah looked annoyed. "I told you, I don't like it when you tease me, Katherine."

"Why don't you go with Hayley?" she replied bitterly. "I'm sure she's much better company than me."

Elijah's face twisted with amusement. "Katherine, are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous!" she faced her back to him. "Now go away."

Elijah started playing with the necklace around her neck. "You keep forgetting that you're my slave, you really have no say. Maybe I should re sell you."

Katherine glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

Elijah smiled at her as he kissed her. "I wouldn't, I've grown too fond of you. You don't have to worry about Hayley, she is not your competition. Though I'm glad to have gotten a reaction."

"Why?" Katherine looked up.

Elijah didn't answer.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks to "Guest" for their suggestions!


	11. Chapter 11

11

What was she still doing here? Katherine couldn't help, but think annoyed. She knew it was stupid to feel jealous especially since Elijah was her master, not her husband or something. But she couldn't help what she felt.

Every time she saw that arrogant smirk that Hayley constantly had on her face, she wanted to throw her to the ground. She had been staying for a week and Elijah being a gentleman had completely ignored her during the duration of her visit.

They had only seen each other a couple of times since Hayley had come and that wasn't good enough for her.

Katherine had been allowed to walk in the gardens again (the door that she had used to escape at first that been bolted shut) and to escape the captivity of her own room she decided to visit the horses in the stables.

A new pony had just been born.

She paused when she saw Hayley stroking the nose of a large, brown horse. She turned towards her. "You're not supposed to be here." She said sharply.

"I live here too." Katherine snapped.

"Yes, but in a room and you only come out when Elijah, ahem, needs you." Hayley said in a sweetly sick voice. "So why don't you be a good little girl and wait for the master to come and get you."

Katherine ignored her as she turned back towards the ponies.

Hayley frowned as she grasped, Katherine's shoulder. "I'm talking to you-"

Katherine pulled away and scratched Hayley's cheek with her nails. "Don't touch me."

"You little bitch!" Hayley easily tumbled Katherine to the floor, her hands around her neck. Katherine jabbed her knee in Hayley's stomach as hard as she could. Hayley growled and Katherine felt a sudden sharp pain in her wrist. "Ow!"

"Hayley! Katherine!" Elijah cursed as he pulled Hayley away from Katherine. He helped Katherine stand up. His eyes narrowed towards her wrist where Hayley had bitten her. "What happened?"

"She attacked me first!" Hayley shrieked.

"You had it coming."

"Hush, Katherine."

Elijah's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You do not touch my slave, Hayley. Especially since you're a hybrid, you could have killed her."

"Oh, there's always plenty more slaves, Elijah."

Elijah's jaw tightened. "Please leave."

Katherine smirked, that is until Elijah turned to look back at her. "As for you, you're coming with me."

* * *

"Sit." Elijah ordered as he pushed Katherine inside his office, still looking obviously upset. In fact he seemed angrier today that when Katherine had left Iris. Katherine didn't even know why he was getting so worked up over nothing.

Katherine didn't even have a chance to scratch Hayley's eyeballs out. Katherine was sure that she had managed to make a couple of bruises, but since she was a hybrid, she would heal quickly. Sadly.

The only thing that Hayley had managed to do was bite her wrist a little and ironically that was, what Elijah seemed the most upset about.

Katherine grumbled as she did as she was told. She already suspected that she was in enough trouble. She pouted. "I don't understand why you're so mad?"

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now." He snapped. "Care to explain why you and Hayley were rolling around the stables like a bunch of children."

Katherine blushed and it seemed stupid to admit to Elijah that she was jealous. "She was annoying me."

This didn't seem to make Elijah any happier. "I told you, not to worry about Hayley. Hayley has a history of not getting along with other girls." He checked her wrist, it was only a little swollen with a couple of scratches. Elijah reached into his desk and sprayed a type of liquid on her wrist. Katherine winced in pain, but Elijah ignored her as he placed a band aid on it.

"It was a good thing that I came when I did." Elijah scowled. "Hayley could have killed you."

"I don't care." Katherine snapped angrily.

"Do you really want to go through this again?"

Katherine fluttered her eyelashes, openly mocking him. "Go through what, master?"

Elijah sighed, but Katherine was no fool, she saw a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. He enjoyed playing this game as much as she did. "Turn around." He said as he unzipped her dress. The pink dress fell to the floor, exposing a completely naked Katherine underneath.

Elijah stared at her body as if he were looking at an interesting painting. "Where is your underwear, Katherine?"

Katherine smiled cheekily. "I must have forgotten to put some on, Master."

"Somebody could have seen you," Elijah hissed in her ear as he bended her down on the desk, so that her bottom was presented for punishment. "Nobody else is allowed to see you."

Katherine pursed her lips. "Opps."

"Spread on your legs,"

Katherine did as she was told. Elijah noticed that her folds were already wet in anticipation. He coated one of his fingers with her juices. "You're already wet for me, Katherine and we haven't even started."

Katherine started to desperately move her hips back and forth, slightly bumping against the desk. "Please hurry."

Elijah gripped her inner thigh, harshly leaving the crescent marks of his fingernails marked inside her thigh. "Patience."

He pulled out a small wooden ruler from his bottom desk drawer and slapped it across Katherine's naked bottom. Her bottom flinched, a thin red rectangular imprinted on it, Katherine held back a gasp as Elijah slapped the ruler harshly again on her bottom.

For ten long minutes there wasn't a single sound except for the ruler falling on her bottom and the occasional whimpering from Katherine. Elijah smiled in satisfaction when he saw Katherine's once mark less bottom covered with several thin red rectangulars. Her legs were still wide open and Elijah could see that her pussy was soaking wet with desire.

"Elijah," Katherine whispered. "I need you inside me."

Elijah didn't answer instead he slapped the ruler against her awaiting pussy sending electrical shocks all over Katherine's body. Her mild scream turned into a deep moan as she moved her hips back and forth desperate for release. "Elijah, I think I'm going to cum-"

"Not yet," Elijah said impatiently. "I'm not finish with you. You're not allowed to cum until I tell you too."

Katherine bit her swollen lip and nodded. Elijah turned her around rapidly and sat her on the desk despite Katherine's attempt to avoid sitting. Elijah kissed her and he rummage his hands, exploring every inch of her body. He nuzzled his head in between her breasts before he bit her left nipple harshly.

Katherine rummaged a hand through his thick, dark hair, gripping his shoulder. His hands gripped both of her breasts tightly, his finger gently rubbing her nipples after the harsh bite. "You're so beautiful."

Katherine ignored the compliment as she used her hands to unbutton his pants and drop them to the floor. She looked at his growing cock with need and desire. She reached forward to fondle it, but Elijah pulled her hand away and led it towards her wet folds. He grasped Katherine's wrist and her fingers became coated with her nectar. He raised the finger to his mouth and sucked the sweet nectar from her fingertips. His brown eyes never leaving hers. "Sweet."

Katherine's breathing became heavy as she unbuttoned his shirt until both of them were completely naked. Elijah still had Katherine sitting on top of his desk, her legs dangling at the edge.

Katherine felt her need growing stronger.

"Elijah." Katherine whimpered, her voice more desperate than before. "I need you, please."

"Say it, Katherine." Elijah demanded as he teased her swollen clit with his crafty fingers while he kept her pressed against the desk firmly with his thigh. Katherine bit her lip, she could feel herself becoming flushed and Elijah's fingers felt so good, even the spanking had added to her excitement. "Say that you need me, beg for me."

"I need you please." She closed her eyes. "I need you inside me, master."

"Open your eyes, Katherine. I want your eyes to be open." He whispered.

Katherine's brown eyes opened, "Please."

Elijah slowly entered her, in an almost teasing way. Katherine hissed as she dug her nails in his back. "Harder."

"So impatient." He said, but he continued thrusting into her, both of their hips moving at the same rhythm. Katherine shivered as she felt him inside her, she rummaged her hands through his back, before she gently rested her hands on his hips.

"Better?" He murmured in her ear.

Katherine nodded weakly as she rested her head against his chest. "Much better."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Chapter 12

12

"I see why my brother has become so fond of you."

Katherine looked up from the book that she was reading, Pride and Prejudice, Elijah had recommend it to her to stare at the blond man in front of her. Klaus. The name popped in her mind almost immediately, the man who had bought her.

She blinked. "Klaus."

"You remember me." Klaus looked pleased.

"You're hard to forget." Katherine said tightly as she closed the book. First Hayley and then Klaus. "And this is Elijah's house."

"I know perfectly well whose house it is." Klaus scowled.

"Then why don't you leave?" Katherine asked sweetly back.

Klaus gripped her chin. "It seems Elijah didn't teach you any manners, very well I think I need to teach them to you myself."

"Niklaus." Elijah called firmly as he came walking towards them and Klaus let go off Katherine's chin. "Come, we have that meeting to attend to."

Once Klaus left, Elijah gripped Katherine's waist firmly and hissed. "What did I tell you about sass? Katherine, Klaus is not one to mess with."

Katherine blinked innocently. "You said not to do it to you, you never said anything about Klaus."

A smile twitched on Elijah's lips as he kissed her forehead. "That I did."

* * *

A cough.

A sneeze.

Shiver.

Elijah looked up from his desk, he had been going over some paperwork and complained files and Katherine had been sitting across from him in a couch looking over Elijah's many books before becoming bored. "Katherine, are you all right?"

Katherine nodded, but it was clear that she was unwell, her little body was shivering and she seemed to want to curl up into a tiny ball and her cheeks were flushed pinker than usual. Elijah pressed a hand against her forehead and frowned. "You're burning up, why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill?"

"It's not a big deal," Katherine informed him crabbily. "I've been sick before."

"It's a big deal for me, you're moodier when you're sick." Elijah teased her gently as he bit into his wrist. Blood poured out. "Drink it, it will make you feel better." Normally vampires didn't give slaves their blood in fear that they would turn themselves into vampires, but Elijah trusted Katherine.

"No," she said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't drink vampire blood."

"Katherine." He warned. "Don't make me-"

"Elijah, I'm fine," she protested as she gently squeezed his arm. "A few days of best rest and I'll be as good as news."

Unfortunately, Katherine's prediction was far less than true because she seemed to have gotten a bad flu that refused to heal itself. By the fourth day Katherine was still badly sick and still refusing to drink his blood.

Elijah watched her, feeling helpless and she curled herself on her bed whimpering at times and struggling to breath.

"Katherine." He said sternly. "I'll give you once last chance either drink my blood or I will force feed it to you."

"No." Katherine snapped.

"I'll spank you if you refuse," he threatened weakly.

"I don't care." She had sighed and fallen asleep.

It took Elijah's brain another day to come up with a more brilliant solution, Katherine didn't need to know that Elijah was giving her vampire blood. He filled a syringe with some of his blood and then gently lifted Katherine's arm from underneath the small fort of blankets and pillows.

"Ok, I lied please don't spank me." She whimpered. Her eyes were still half closed.

"I'm not going to spank you." Elijah assured her. "It's just some . . . medicine to help you sleep."

With that news Katherine sunk back into her pillows, Elijah felt himself relax and he injected the needle in her arm and watched as his blood entered her system.

* * *

Hayley looked over her shoulder before she closed the door behind her. She looked in front of her, the intruder. The one who had taken her place. True, she and Elijah had never been romantically linked, he was a stubborn man who cared more about Iris than of love, Hayley had been sure that she would be the one to melt Elijah's heart.

But in a matter of months, the little brat, the insignificant slave in front of her who was centuries younger than her had managed to get Elijah wrapped around her little finger.

He even respected her wishes of not using vampire blood to heal her, the fool, but it made Hayley's task so much easier. After all human lives were frail and if she simply died well then she wouldn't blink an eye after all there were other human, meek slave girls that would take her place.

Hayley paused, feeling slightly guilty as she approached the bed, but it quickly disappeared when she remembered that because of Katherine she had been thrown out and was no longer in Elijah's favor.

Young, pretty, sick, and frail human Katherine.

Hayley looked down and saw Katherine deeply asleep, her face flushed with fever. Hayley grabbed the extra pillow lying in the foot of the bed and placed it over Katherine's face. Pressing the pillow against her face as hard as she could to cut off the oxygen.

Katherine moaned and cried out, struggling to get away. She thrashed on her bed, but eventually she stopped moving all together.

When she removed the pillow, Katherine's brown eyes stared back at her. Hayley closed them.

There she was dead.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Vampire Kat :)


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Miss Katherine."

Katherine woke up with such a start that she ended up knocking over the cup of tea that Cami had been holding out for her, shattering it on the floor and staining the carpet. "Crap, I'm sorry Cami."

Cami shook her head. "I'll clean it up."

Katherine looked around the room feeling confused. Had it all been a bad dream? She honestly couldn't remember. She thought she had felt like she had been suffocated to death, but obviously that was not the case. She closed her eyes, "It was just a bad dream."

"Oh, shoot." Cami hissed as she picked up broken pierces cutting her finger. Blood dripped out. "I cut myself."

Something inside Katherine snapped when she saw the blood pouring out of Cami's finger. She felt an urge inside her. No, she felt hungry. Without thinking twice Katherine pounced towards her and started feeding from her neck, ignoring Cami's screams and weak attempts to get off.

Eventually, Cami stopped fighting.

Almost lazily, Katherine pulled away. At first there was this satisfied feeling, but then she saw Cami's bloody figure and she began shaking. What had she done?

"Katherine, what is-"Elijah broke off as he entered the room, his eyes drifted to Carmi's dead body to Katherine covered in blood and looking in shock. "Oh, no."

* * *

"How could you?" Katherine wasn't screaming, but her voice was sharp and full of hurt as she entered Elijah's office still wearing the bloody nightgown. Cami's blood. The blood of her first kill. "How could you go behind my back-"she broke up. "The injection, it was filled with vampire blood wasn't it, it wasn't just to help me sleep."

"You weren't getting better," Elijah said weakly as he closed the door. "I was worried."

"That wasn't your call to make." Katherine said exasperated. A hundred thoughts passed through her how was she going to walk in the sunlight? How was she going to learn how to feed?

Elijah tried to grab her arm to steady her, but Katherine pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"I know you're angry and you have every right to be," Elijah paused. "Do you know who killed you?"

She shook her head. "I heard mumbles, but nothing else and we'll probably never know."

Elijah looked up at her with pity, she looked so scared, so frightened, he just wanted to comfort her, but he knew that Katherine wouldn't accept comfort. Instead Elijah went towards her and removed the gold necklace from her neck. Katherine looked up, confuse. Elijah gulped as he forced the words out. "You're free."

* * *

"Who turned her?" Rebekah asked her brother, it amused her that Elijah seemed so upset over the fact that he had lost a slave. If he had been Klaus he would already be in the slave market shopping for a new one.

"I don't know, Rebekah." He said irritated. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't one of the staff, it must have been an outsider."

"Well, just be glad that he or she didn't kill her." She paused. "Where is Katherine now?"

"She left," Elijah said dryly as he showed her the slave necklace. "She's no longer a slave, she was free. She was more than happy to get away from me."

Rebekah looked instantly sorry for her brother. It was clear how much Elijah cared for her, even though he pretended to be indifferent to it. "Perhaps she'll come back."

"No, she won't. There is no use getting my hopes up-"

"Elijah," Rebekah said sharply. "Maybe she'll come back. That's a huge maybe. Believe me brother, I know how the female mind works. Just give her some time."

* * *

Katherine was standing outside of the gates of Iris, she couldn't believe that she was free. She was no longer a slave, no longer had to obey anyone. So why did she feel so discourage, so angry?

Perhaps it was because she didn't know what to expect when she got out, it wasn't like she had any friends or family in the human world, and she couldn't stay in Iris especially if she needed to see Elijah.

Elijah.

The name popped into her head. It was all his damn fault that she had turned into a vampire, if he hadn't injected her with vampire blood Katherine would still be human. He had gotten off pretty easily, since Katherine felt like she could have killed him.

Katherine looked over her shoulder, Elijah's townhouse was visible even this far away. Katherine paused. No, she wouldn't leave. Not yet. She needed Elijah to pay first.

* * *

What if Rebekah was right? Elijah couldn't help, but think. He was standing outside of his townhouse overlooking the gardens and gates as if waiting for Katherine to come back. He knew she was furious for being turned into a vampire and worse not being sure who her killer was. Elijah was sure that it was no one in the staff, so it had to be an outsider. But who? Very few people knew about Katherine.

He knew he was being an idiot standing here and waiting to see that maybe, just maybe Katherine had changed her mind and decided to come back, but he couldn't help but hope. In the few short months that she had been there, he had started to grow fond of her, to care for her. And now she was suddenly gone.

Perhaps his sister was right, Elijah should give Katherine time. Or maybe he should have dragged her back even thought he was no longer his slave or his property.

Elijah felt a sharp pain across his head, the one that usually came after being hit rather roughly in the head. Elijah fell to the floor as he lost consciousness.

A few seconds later, Katherine walked towards him, staring at the rock that she had used to knock him down. Katherine grabbed the edge of his pant leg and began dragging him back towards the house. It was considerably easier especially with her vampire strength.

Katherine looked at Elijah. "Well, it seems the tables have turned."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Chapter 14

14

Elijah eyes slowly opened as he looked around hoping to recognize where he was. He only remembered briefly being in the garden waiting for Katherine's return before being knocked out. He had woken up in his own room, completely naked and his hands bound against the bed with metal shackles that seemed almost impossible to break.

What. The. Hell?

The door opened and Katherine came in wearing the dress that Elijah had bought her that day in the marketplace. Her dark curls were loose and she no longer looked angry or scared. In fact she seemed almost satisfied. Like she had planned the whole thing.

Oh.

"Katherine," Elijah scowled as he tried to pull away, but the shackles barely made a sound. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This," Katherine said as she pointed to the shackles. "Is one of the toughest metals in the world. I have a feeling it's going to take you a while to break out of it. Not that I'm going to let you." Katherine was now resting her lower body on top of him, her teeth gently biting on left Elijah's earlobes causing a chill to go down his spine.

"Katherine," he snapped. "You know that I don't like to be fooled and you know that I'm the one who is always in control."

"You were." Katherine purred as she pulled out a small leather whip and traced it around Elijah's chest before slapping it down on his left nipple leaving a thin red mark. "But now it's my turn, _pet,_ I'm no longer your little slave anymore."

Katherine started kissing every inch of Elijah's body, enjoying the way that he squirmed defenseless and motionless. She smacked his thigh once and watched it quiver before focusing on his cock.

She placed tiny pecks along the length, before she started teasing it by giving it little, teasing licks with her tongue, never taking the full length inside her mouth, knowing that would make Elijah squirm. When she noticed that Elijah was closed to cumming, she pulled away.

"Katherine!" he hissed.

She shook her head. "We're playing by my rules now."

She dug her nails in his back before biting his neck with her new fangs drawing blood, not caring that vampire blood was bitterer than human blood. She heard Elijah give a slight moan and she smiled in satisfaction. She knew that blood sharing was personal.

She bit into her wrist and offered her bloody wrist to Elijah. "Drink."

Elijah sunk his fangs into her wrist and Katherine instantly felt a wave of pleasure. Katherine heard the sound of metal suddenly breaking and before she could even blink Elijah had pressed her down on the bed and had ripped the dress in half.

She pouted. "I liked that dress."

"I'll buy you a dozen more." He shrugged as he pinned her to the bed, admiring her body. "Besides you don't need clothes to make you look beautiful."

Katherine giggled as she used her new vampire strength to push Elijah down and raise herself up until she was lying on top of him. "It's not going to be as easy now."

"I welcome the challenge." He smirked as he pressed her down again. "You keep forgetting that I'm centuries older than you." He grabbed the small, leather whip that had laid forgotten and slapped it harshly across her swollen clit. He fondled her wet folds feeling Katherine flinching with every touch.

"Elijah. . ." she gasped. "I need you, please."

"Your wish is my command." He whispered as he entered her, his hands griping her hips more harshly with each thrust that he left pink marks. Katherine's hips tried to move to the rhythm of Elijah's thrusting, she inched forward trying to feel everything. Her long nails making bloody marks as she lowered her hands down his arms. Elijah grabbed a fistful of her chocolate brown curls as he gave one last thrust.

Elijah and Katherine laid back down on the bed in a tangled of arms and legs, their breaths heavy. Their cheeks flushed. The marks on Elijah's body were long gone and the scratches on Katherine's hips and back were slowly disappearing.

Katherine cuddled next to Elijah, resting her head on his chest. "Why did you come back?" he blurted out.

Katherine shrugged. "I don't know . . . at first it was for this, for petty revenge, you made me so angry, but then I started to miss this."

Elijah teasingly spread her hand over his chest. "This?"

Katherine giggled. "Well, that too but you. I just felt that there wasn't any place for me out there. My place, my home was here now . . . with you."

Elijah ran his index finger down her cheek. "I love you, Katherine."

Katherine's brown eyes widened in surprise. "Do you really?"

He nodded.

"Good." She sounded pleased. "Because . . . I've been feeling the same way as well."

"Before or after you dragged me here?"

"Both." She pressed her hands against his face and kissed him slowly, saying each word. "I love you."

Katherine could feel Elijah's lips pulling into a smile through her kiss. "Let's go."

Katherine pulled back confused. "Go where?"

"You've said it yourself." Elijah said as if it should have been obvious. "You haven't been anywhere, even when you were human. I've seen everything in my last 1000 years let me show you everything."

Katherine's eyes shined as she whispered. "Paris?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me."

"Promise?" Katherine questioned as she leaned forward, their lips almost touching.

Elijah gently kissed her as he rummage a hand through her curls. "I promise."

**The End**

Thanks to everyone for their support!


End file.
